


Strong you are, Grasshopper

by perpetual_motion



Series: tumblr stuff [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, supportive Danneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_motion/pseuds/perpetual_motion
Summary: Jensen perks up a bit when he gets a notification on his phone. Danneel recognizes the look immediately as she’s seen it many times before. She makes her way over to where he leans on the counter in the kitchen.(bc of Misha'svideoand Jensen's comment)





	Strong you are, Grasshopper

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](https://perpetual-m0tion.tumblr.com/post/181507283589/an-bc-jensen-is-gross-jensen-perks-up-a-bit) Dec 28, 2018
> 
> tbh I'm not crazy about this one but it's pretty cute so just take it please

Jensen perks up a bit when he gets a notification on his phone. Danneel recognizes the look immediately as she’s seen it many times before. She makes her way over to where he leans on the counter in the kitchen.

“Misha posted?” she asks. He looks at her with vibrant eyes, not even attempting to hide his smile.

“Yeah, and he’s got some length on me in the beard department,” he says as the video plays without sound on his phone.

“Jealous, are we?”

“More like turned on, I mean, look at that hair, but yeah let’s just go with jealous,” he says playfully. Danneel hits his arm with the back of her hand and scoffs jokingly.

“Well, he does look pretty sexed out but…kissing with whiskers is definitely more fun…” she leads, and Jensen gets the message, kissing her softly. They smile fondly at each other when they pull apart. Jensen knows he’s lucky to be married to someone as amazing as Danneel.

“Show me the video,” she says after a moment of comfortable silence. Jensen taps the video to play the sound, then scrolls up and down to restart it. It’s a poem he recognizes. Misha’s shared it with him before. Jensen remembers asking him to recite something for him, and it was this. He could listen to Misha recite poetry all day, and he would if Misha was willing. He loves the way he performs when he’s doing it, all the movements and facial expressions, the fluidity of his words, his passion for the art. It’s beautiful, and he loves that Misha shares it with their fans.

But what he loves most is the poems that Misha writes for him, the ones that he made Misha promise he wouldn’t post on social media, the ones about Jensen’s eyes and the way his hair lays flat when it hasn’t been styled and the sounds he makes when Misha is on top of him and his beautiful heart that’s so full of love. He watches the video with a specific type of affection that is reserved only for Misha’s poetry. Sure, this poem may not be Misha’s, but it reminds Jensen of all the times those blue eyes have stared into his green eyes with no reservations while he gushed about Jensen’s beauty. He truly loves this man.

“Honey, you’re crying,” Danneel says, bringing Jensen out of his thoughts. He makes a noise that’s somewhere between ‘huh’ and ‘what’ as he reaches for his eyes to find that he is indeed crying a bit. Danneel chuckles softly and wraps her arms around her husband. “I know you miss him. Why don’t you call him later while I’m making dinner?” she suggests.

“I will, thank you. You’re so good to me, you know that?” he says, kissing her forehead.

“I know,” she says, leaning up to catch his lips. “He’s just so cute! Who could resist a face like that.”

“I love you,” he says.

“I love you,” she replies, giving him a longer kiss before pulling away and continuing what she had been doing before Jensen got the notification.

Jensen briefly contemplates leaving a teasing comment on the post but figures that’d be too easy. Instead, he decides to comment something a bit more heartfelt and sweet, not really caring what it may look like.

_I really want to say something about your memorization skills being the resolution…but…too obvious. Plus, I kinda dig the whole thing. Strong you are, Grasshopper…strong._

_Grasshopper_ …he’ll have to remember that one.


End file.
